Alixya
Appearance Alixya is a grey Glowfox with two scars on the side of her face, a white belly, pink ears, and a grey-black tail. History Alixya is a very old Glowfox, who had a tragic past. She was born with a sister (Therora) and a brother (Zark). Her mother, Silveria, and her father, Zuax, where ambushed by a rogue pack of Glowfoxes and where killed. Alixya and her siblings had to thrive on their own, until they stumbled across a female Glowfox, Metura. They where cared for, until they where old enough to thrive for themselves. One day, Alixya and Zark went hunting. She caught a mouse and brought it back to their den, which Therora was having a rest in. She went back to catch more prey, until she heard a familiar yowl from their den. When Zark and Alixya rushed back, a badger was coming out of the den, covered in blood. It had killed Therora. Zark charged at the badger, crushing it between his jaws. He had the badger killed, but they could not save Therora. Alixya got clawed at by a rogue Glowfox, leaving two big scars. Zark pounced at the Glowfox, stumbling into battle. Zark fell to the floor with a thud. The rogue Glowfox had killed him. Alixya fled. Alixya was hunting, until she stumbled across a male Glowfox, Oakery, who she fell in love with. She had her children with Oakery. Everything was happy, until Oakery had to go fight a rogue Glowfox that had entered their den. Oakery got killed, leaving Alixya and her three children vunerable. The rogue Glowfox got hold of one of her children and threw it at the den wall, crushing its bones. Alixya left her children unguarded, as she charged at the rogue, killing it. She only had two children left. One stormy night, Alixya was sleeping with her children, which had been finally been named Misti (girl) and Ston (boy). An intruder came into her den while she was sleeping, and took her last children. She woke up with her children missing. Grieving, she was now a loner, and trotting around the forest, until she encountered Celestine, who raised her hackles for attack. Alixya crouched with surrender, saying she had nothing else to live for. Celestine brought her back to Neon's pack, and she hunted for Neon's pack, she was now part of it. When Quinn was expecting her children, she got attacked. Alixya charged into her den, tackling the intruder. She lured it away from her den, and out of their territory, by a gorge. Alixya charged at the Glowfox, making it go over the gorge, but before she could run away, she got dragged into the gorge, where she drowned. She did not return to her territory. She drowned. Trivia • Alixya's story is similar to Bluestar's story from Warrior Cats. Other Information Alixya's mate is Oakery, who she met before she joined Neon's pack. Alixya had three children, Misti, Ston and Cel. Cel got killed before he was a year old. Alixya's two children that got stolen did not get killed, after she died, her children stumbled across Neon's pack and joined. The intruder raised them. Alixya died from falling over the gorge, and drowning. Category:Characters